bigbangtheoryfandomcom-20200223-history
The Indecision Amalgamation
"The Indecision Amalgamation" is the nineteenth episode of the seventh season of the The Big Bang Theory. The episode will air 0n April 3, 2014. Summary Penny gets an offer to be in the sequel to Serial Apist and can't decide whether to take the job. Sheldon is being indecisive on which new video game system to buy driving Amy crazy. Raj actually finds himself with two girls to date after he runs into Amy's friend Emily and gets a note from Lucy. Extended Plot Sheldon is squirming while sitting at his computer trying to decide which new video game system to buy, XBOX1 or PS4. To assist in his decision making process he learned that it is better to have a full bladder and he has just about reached his limit. Penny comes in very happy with her latest audition and how she can cry on cue turning on the waterworks which causes Sheldon to run for the bathroom. The girls are having wine at Penny's place while Bernadette tells a story how she had signed a card for a colleague that was about to retire, however the card was really because she had been in a horrible accident and her comments were very inappropriate. Penny learns that she didn't get the audition, but the Serial Apist producers called back that the job was hers if she wanted it. Raj is leaving the coffee shop and runs into Emily. He apologizes to her and she agrees to go on a date with him. At dinner, Sheldon can't stop talking to Amy about his video game system conundrum while she just wants him to pass the butter. Sheldon doesn't think Amy is paying enough attention to him so she fakes an interest until she gets so mad that Sheldon ends up handing her the butter staring at her with eyes wide open. Penny is now mulling over her decision with Leonard whether to do the film. The script dialogue is terrible. Penny has to wrestle a bikini wearing orangutan while wearing giant monkey hands. Leonard then remarks that it must be a family film due to the bikini on the monkey which causes Penny to stare at him. At the end of date night, Sheldon gets ready to leave and puts his satchel on his shoulder. Amy asks him if he is forgetting something, so he goes over to kiss her goodbye. They seem to enjoy it, but he still has to mention his video game system decision. Minus Shamy, the gang is having dinner at Leonard's and Raj mentions that Lucy wants to see him again. The question becomes whether he can date two girls at the same time. There is a mixed opinion among those there. Sheldon comes in and asks the guys to help him with his game system decision. Bernadette says that she prefers the Wii system. Penny and Leonard are having coffee with Wil Wheaton trying to get some acting career advice. Wil goes into his early career, starts to get depressed and doesn't really help Penny. Bernadette and Howard are climbing the stairs with Bernadette hoping her colleague goes into a coma before she reads the inappropriate things she put in her get well card. In apartment 4A, they are still talking about Raj's girl issues and conclude that Raj is going to die alone. Amy and Sheldon walk into Best Buy ready to purchase a new game system. Sheldon had made a decision, but then reverts back to indecision which disturbs Amy. He talks about the times he was wrong about his decisions about electronic purchases in the past. Amy tosses a coin for him and he calls it a quarter instead of heads or tails. Raj is now on his date with Emily as he tries to tell her about dating two women. Emily says that she doesn't need to know and they seem to have a good time together. Returning to Best Buy, Sheldon is sitting on the floor with Amy leaning against him still worrying about his decision. Amy can't feel her legs. The manager tells him that the store is closed, so he leaves crying and then can't decide where they should go to dinner. Finally Penny is in her dressing room in a bikini wearing a pair of monkey hands. The orangutan in the bikini comes in and recognizes Penny. What shocks Penny is that her wrestling companion is going to be Wil Wheaton. Notes *'Title Reference:' Sheldon, Penny and Raj are all indecisive about choices they have to make. *Taping date: March 11, 2014 *Chuck Lorre's vanity card. TBD *This episode was watched by xx.xx million people with a rating of x.x (adults 18-49). * Total viewers including DVR users xx.xx million. * The Big Bang Theory was ranked #x for the week ending xx April 2014. * This episode aired in Canada on April x, 2014 with xx million viewers with a weekly ranking of #X. In England, this episode aired on {date} with million viewers and a weekly ranking of #X. Critics To be entered. Trivia *Penny makes the sequel to Serial Apist in a paid acting job. *Laura Spencer is the third actress interested in Raj that has appeared on the TV series "Switched at Birth". Also Tania Raymonde as Yvette in The Locomotive Manipulation and Katie Leclerc as Emily in The Wiggly Finger Catalyst. *This is the second time Sheldon kisses Amy this season and in the whole series. *We can tell by this episode, Sheldon is totally fine with Amy and him touching, since the kiss and the Best Buy scene. Quotes To be entered. Gallery Scav11.jpg|What do you mean putting my picture in the wrong episode?? Somebody fix it!! {Photo stub.} References * http://forum.the-big-bang-theory.com/topic/3951-s7-spoilers/page-383 Taping Report by Lione Category:Big Bang Theory Category:The Big Bang Theory Series Category:Leonard-Penny Together